A Jump Into Forever
by Bethey96
Summary: 'If you cage the beast, it'll get mad and escape' In 1993 Elijah let it get the better of him, but instead of a clean kill he hoped it'd be, there were consequences. Will he ever forgive himself if the person he cares most about is a constant reminder of his actions? (OC)
1. Giving in

**This is just a random idea I had and I thought I'd write it down. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Giving in 

1993

Elijah strolled through the streets of Cambridge; he hadn't been to England in a long time. It was seven years to the millennium and he could feel his urges building up. He could hear the blood pumping through the passers as he tried to stay calm at rush hour. He sat at a café in 'student town' as he watched young hopefuls tore through their revision books. The caffeine didn't even touch his urges, he had to let loose. _If you cage the beast, it'll get mad and escape. _He thought to himself. He sighed as he finished his tea and left a tip.

Walking through the streets he began to hunt for the perfect human to devour. _Only one in over three hundred years. What harm would it do? _The monster within was clawing to get out, this was the only way to tame it again.

He singled out a young woman: no older than 23. Her hair was dark brown and filled with curls, her baggy blouse was shoved into her light blue jeans. She walked at pace through the oncoming crowds, Elijah kept his distance but watched her closely. As she reached the end of the path she hopped into a white mini, she was greeted rudely by the driver. Elijah kept close behind and followed them to what he presumed to be their home. As they stepped out of the car the woman's face was filled with misery and pure anger.

"How could you leave her alone John!" She barged past him and into the house. The front door slammed and the house filled with screams and curses. Elijah moved closer to the house so he could hear his supper.

"It's not even mine you whore! Whose is it?" The cries were from the woman

"Don't call her 'it'! And I never cheated on you! I HATE YOU!" Elijah could hear things being thrown around the room, he began to feel the buzz before the kill. He was knocking on the door when his conscience began to niggle in his brain. _These are innocent people Elijah. _

The man named John answered the door with a snarl; he turned to the woman and began to curse her name as he looked at her pacing the room.

"Is this him?!" Elijah rolled his eyes before compelling the man to let him enter. He then removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeves. He wasn't a messy eater but he didn't was to risk ruining his jacket.

"Who are you?" John stepped to close for his comfort. _I guess she can wait. _

"I'm sorry" These words were the only thing his humanity could come up with. All he wanted to do was feed and then get the hell out! He wasn't like Kol and Klaus, playing with food was immoral and disgusting. The monster was ready to pounce; Elijah took a deep breath before he bared his fangs.

Plunging them into the pathetic man, he never felt so alive. To his surprise John fought back, elbowing his stomach the shocked man ran towards his screaming girlfriend. As he tried to protect her he smeared his blood across her. Her body began to tremble as Elijah stepped forward, visibly angry.

"Get the girl…" He whispered to her as Elijah ran towards him. The woman obliged and ran down the hallway and into another room. As Elijah drained the remaining life, his attention was drawn to the missing woman. He concentrated on his hearing and heard a heart beating rapidly. Following the smell of blood and fear it led him to a door.

He smashed against it, the wood splitting. As he entered the woman attacked him, slapping and scratching at his face. _What was she protecting? _Within a flash he held her hands behind her back, she continued to put up a fight but cried heavily.

"Please! I won't tell a soul!" If Elijah was himself he would've listened, but the monster ignored her pleas.

"Indeed…you won't" He pushed her curls away from her neck and sank his fangs into her. She screamed with frustration and with a final burst of energy she released her anger on him. He continued to drink as she elbowed, kicked stumped and spat at him. As the final drops entered his mouth the true Elijah fought his way back and caged the monster. Dropping the body he realized what he'd just done, he stepped back ashamed of himself. As the moments gone by re-entered his mind, he stood and stared as the barely breathing woman. She tried to crawl across the floor, with one last breath she murmured in sorrow.

"Lydia…" Her body became limp and Elijah's mind began to process the terror he'd just created. He had to cover it all up.

Running into the kitchen he opened the cutlery draw, pulling out a long kitchen knife he smeared some of the woman's blood on it and then placed it in John's hand. He went into the bathroom and cleaned off the blood that covered his face and hands. Looking through the various cupboards he grabbed a full whiskey bottle and sat on the leather sofa. He sighed to himself.

"If Klaus ever finds out…" He took a swig before palming his face. He remembered all the times he persecuted his younger brothers for being immoral monsters, if they ever found out they'd never let him live it down. Half way through the bottle he heard a faint heartbeat. He set the bottle down and walked close to the dead bodies, but it was coming from somewhere. Was it a pet? He walked back into the room where the woman lay lifeless. Concentrating harder he knew it was coming from this room. He opened the wardrobes and looked into bathroom that was attached. He froze and turned towards the double bed, stepping closer he heard the whimpers before the crying. Falling onto his knees he rested his head on the floor to investigate underneath.

He gasped and quickly stood up. Standing beside the wall he began to smack his head against it. Rubbing his temples the whimpers turned into full blown waling. He returned to the bed and carefully pulled out the source of the crying.

A baby no more than 3 months wriggled in his arms. He could tell it was a girl as her pyjamas were a pale pink with butterflies sown onto the front. Sitting on the bed he lightly shook the baby to comfort her. She stared into his deep brown eyes inquisitively; she had big blue eyes that shone brightly, as she stared her crying stopped and all he could hear was her soft breathing. She giggled and grasped at the air in front of her. Elijah looked down at the baby's dead mother, and decided to try and find the little girl's room.

To his surprise there was just a basic cot, no teddies, so paintings, nothing. Just a bag filled with baby clothes, nappies and bottles. Elijah sighed, even his siblings had better in the 10th century. He looked down at the happy little girl who was oblivious to the horror in the rest of the house. Her giggling and deep dimples panged at his heart, if he'd known he would never of even stepped foot inside the house. Laying her down into the cot he searched the house for a small suitcase or a large bag, luckily he found what he desired. Returning to the room he began to shove all her belongings into the suitcase. Looking towards her he smiled as she played with her feet. He roamed the rest of the house, looking to precious belongings and trinkets. _He couldn't have an orphan not know where she came from. _Pulling open draws he found pictures of all the family, grandparents, possible aunts and uncles, the lot. He threw them all into the bag below him. He grabbed anything and everything that could have personal wealth, diaries, jewellery and even a patched blanket. Standing back and looking at everything that was shoved into the bag, he knew it was ridiculous. Before he could return some of the stuff the little girl began to cry. He rushed into the room and picked her up.

"Shhh. It's ok" In truth it wasn't and Elijah knew he had to do something. Placing her in the car seat that lingered by the front door, he carried both the baby and the bag to his car that was parked near the house.

As he sat in the driver's seat, he knew he couldn't take her to the police. It'd be too suspicious, and he defiantly couldn't keep her. There was only one person he could even think about, he pulled out the latest craze. The mobile phone. And slowly dialled the numbers.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Renay it's Elijah here" He rubbed his temple and then rested his hand on the baby's stomach.

"_What's up? You're not having any trouble with Klaus again?"_

"No, no. It very important and…embarrassing" As the baby gurgled he could sense Renay tense up

"_Elijah Mikaelson what have you done?" _He took a deep breath and looked into the little one's blue eyes.

"I've done a really bad thing…" He heard her sigh with sympathy over the phone.

"_Ok. Come to my house and we'll talk about it"_

"Thank you Renay. I don't know what I'd do without you" He hung up the phone and put the car in ignition. With a final sigh he began the short but long drive to his dear witch friend's house.

* * *

"When you said you did something bad I never thought this!" He felt like a child being scolded by its mother. She paced the room and frequently took glances over to the little girl who was snuggled in his arms.

"Do you know her name?" Elijah thought hard for a moment, remembering something.

"Lydia…" As she stirred in response Renay began to melt at her cuteness. She then shook her head to snap herself out of it.

"And what do you expect me to do?" He showed the answer on his face "Oh no! No, no, no!"

"Please! You're the only one I can trust and I know you'll look after her" She sighed and then plonked herself on her armchair.

"Look…I collected all the stuff from her house, baby things, photographs, anything that she can use when she gets older to connect her to her parents! Just please!" Elijah was desperate now. She looked down towards Lydia and then reluctantly nodded her head.

"Fine! But as my duty you have to suffer!"

"Agreed. Torture me and then I'll go" She shook her head and then sat forward in her seat.

"You have to be a part of her life" His eyes widened in response

"But that's the whole reason I'm leaving her with you!"

"Fine…Go find another witch who will help a vampire willingly. All it is Christmas and birthday cards, and occasional visits. It's for you more than her or me. She'll be a reminder of what you did today, and every time you see her smiley face gleaming up at you instead of her parents you'll promise yourself never to do it again " She was right, there was no other choice and she would be a reminder. After a long pause he then nodded, Renay couldn't be persuaded, she was the most stubborn witch he knew.

She smiled as he passed Lydia over into her arms; she giggled as Renay made funny noises and pulled faces. Before he left he took a final look towards the family he just created, he knew she always wanted a child and now she had one. He left without a sound and left them in peace.

* * *

Lydia was snuggled up on the sofa beside a teddy bear from Renay's childhood. As she slept peacefully Renay looked through the suitcase that Elijah had brought with him. The beautiful charm bracelets and baby bracelets reflected light from the sun that peeped through the gap in the shut curtains. She picked up one of the many photo albums and carefully looked through the recent pictures.

"Your mummy's very pretty little one" She shed a tear as a photo of mother and baby slid from the back; she picked it up and turned it over. There was scribbled and panicked writing on the back.

_To my sweet and dearest Lydia-Willow Kingsley,_

_Whatever happens you must remember that I love you, and I will forever! And whatever you decide to be when you grow up, me and your father would be extremely proud of you. It brings tears to my eyes to know that I'll never see your first steps, hear your first words, buy your first school uniform or take you to your first day of school. We'll never discuss boys, or have the raging arguments about exams and you not doing your homework! I'll never see you get married or even see my grandchildren. But I'll relish in the joy and happiness that I have spent with you in 3 months, and the 9 months of you in my tummy! And even writing this now, your beautiful blue eyes looking up at me…_

_With all my heart_

_Mum xxxx_

As she finished reading her heart dropped and tears poured down her face, she made a promise to herself. She would protect this baby with her life. Standing up she walked over to the fireplace where a picture frame sat. She removed the pathetic picture of her and her ex-boyfriend, and put the precious photo and note in it. She took a deep breath and put the frame onto the coffee table, she made herself another promise. She'd never forget that brave woman.


	2. Fall Into You

**This story is different to the others that I've written so I hope you like it. I've also tried to write this one differently. The title is a lyric from Placebo, and there may be references in the future. Currently this is set in the past, but hopefully in the next chapter it'll be set in current events and leading up to the Mikaelson ball. Please review and tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fall Into You

Elijah sat patiently as he waited for his brother to come home with his partner. As soon as they entered he leapt in front of them, resulting in a scowl from Sage.

"Finn I need to talk to you about something…" Finn nodded in reply and then made his way through to the study. Elijah was temporally living with Finn and Sage whilst the tension between himself and his other brother calmed. Although at first he hated her, he became quite used to her company and had respect for her true love for Finn.

"What's concerning you brother?" Elijah stood as his brother poured himself a whiskey.

"A few years ago I did something that I deeply regret…I killed. I am utterly ashamed as it left a little girl orphaned" He pressed his fist against his lips and he paced around the room waiting for his brothers scolding words.

"Elijah…sometimes even a vampire with high morality such as yourself and I need to let go at least once during a lifetime. I too have killed once or twice. But you regret and feel ashamed, so it proves that your morals and respect for human kind is unmoved" Elijah was a little relieved to hear the comforting words of his brother, he sighed with relief as Finn continued to talk.

"What did you do with the child may I ask?"

"I left her with Renay…I'm due a visit as it's the little ones birthday. I was wondering if you'd join me?" Finn froze for a moment

"You visit this child!" Elijah nodded and then poured himself a whiskey for himself

"Apart of the agreement between Renay and myself. I have to be in the girl's life" Finn rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Fine…as long as Sage can come"

Renay darted around the house preparing for her little girls 3rd birthday. Although the common trend to have big birthday parties with clowns, bouncy castle and games, she decided on having a low-key event. After all an Original vampire was going to be here any minute. Her landline rang whilst she baked the cake, running over with the bowl under her arm she rested the phone on her shoulder.

"Hello Renay speaking"

"_Hello its Elijah"_

"Oh hey! Where are you?"

"_We're on our way"_

"We? Who else?"

"_I hope you don't mind but Finn and Sage are with me"_

"Oh ok. Just to let you know it'll just be us lot. The others have pulled out I'm afraid"

"_Sorry it's probably to do with me"_

"Oh it doesn't matter I get to see them every day. Anyway I have to finish sorting, see you when you get here"

She hung up the phone and continued to bake and cook dinner. Whilst it was all in the oven she went to wake up Lydia. Her room was pale pink and had little drawings on the wall; beside her cot was the picture of her mother that Renay treasured.

"Waking, waking Lydia! Elijah's going to be here soon" She stirred and then rubbed her eyes; Renay walked towards the curtains and opened them a tad to let some light in. As the little girl woke herself up she ran her a bath and picked out a little party dress.

"Nay-nay!" She re-entered the room in response to her name, Lydia was standing against the cot bars holding her arms out. "Squish!" Renay smiled as she dropped everything and lifted the beaming baby girl up. Giving her a tight hug she continued to bathe and dress her.

* * *

The doorbell rang as she tied a little red bow onto Lydia's brown ringlets. She plonked the girl onto the play mate and went to answer the door; she hadn't even gotten ready herself! As she opened the door she was greeted with two smiles from three people, the woman in the company didn't look as pleased to be there. Elijah stepped forward and greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Renay. This is my brother Finn and his partner Sage"

"Welcome, please come in" As all three entered the house, Lydia jumped up onto her feet and trotted towards Elijah.

"Wijah!" She fell into his waiting arms. He lifted her up and as she kissed his cheek.

"Lydia this is Finn…and this is Sage" She giggled as she waved at them, to his surprise Sage returned the gesture. She began to wriggle so he placed her on the floor. Sage looked towards Finn for help as Lydia walked towards her and grabbed her hand. Finn smiled as she was led away by the little tot.

"Could you watch her for a second whilst I change?" Elijah nodded. The two brothers then sat at the sofa and watched as the little girl happily chatted away and showed her teddies to Sage.

"Wis one he's my favourite! He was Nay-nay's when she was ickle like me"

"Isn't she your mummy?" She knew that Renay adopted her in but she was confused why the little girl didn't call her mother. Lydia shook her head and then stood up.

"No my mummy in heaven. Nay-nay look after me" She lightly took Sage's hand and led her to her bedroom whilst holding her teddy. She pointed up to the picture frame that was beside her bed.

"That's me and my mummy when I was really, really little" Sage picked the photo up and then sat down beside her. Lydia snuggled onto her lap and stroked at the frame. Even for a tough vampire like Sage, she still felt saddened. Sage noticed the resemblance; Lydia's curls were almost identical to the woman's. As the little girl began to giggle it broke her from her train of thoughts.

"What's funny?" Lydia stretched her fingers out and sprung one of Sage's red curls and then sprung one of hers.

"We both have curlies…I'm gunna go find Wijah" As she jumped up she placed a kiss on Sage's cheek "Wuv you Sage"

She stayed sitting on the floor as Lydia trotted out of the room and then placed the photo back to where it belonged. Renay stepped in to the bedroom, startled by Sage's presence. She quickly wiped her stray tear before turning to the witch.

"Lydia showed me her mother…I don't understand she doesn't call you her mother" Renay stepped closer towards the saddened vampire.

"Because I don't want her to…" She picked up the photograph and opened the back of the frame; she plucked the photo out and showed her the note. "One day she's going to have to read this…And I don't want her to ask why I never told her that I wasn't her mother" Sage scanned the note and even gave a slight whimper.

The oven bell rang breaking the silence. As Renay attended the meal, Sage re-joined Finn, and Elijah chatted away with little Lydia. Through a surprisingly conversation full dinner Renay noticed Lydia's head drooping with tiredness.

"If you'll excuse me, someone's a sleepy head" She lifted the little girl into her arms and carried her through to her bedroom.

Sage finally brought up the conversation that they'd all been thinking. She sat forward and stared at Elijah with thought.

"What's going to happen to her when she gets older? Surely she'll notice that we haven't aged" Elijah shuffled in his chair; he hadn't even thought that far. He turned towards Renay who'd just re-entered the room and was tidying away the plates.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to confront that issue when it arises" With that all three vampires agreed. Finn looked at his watch and then stood up.

"I and Sage have some business to attend. Elijah if you wish to stay we'll meet you at the hotel when you arrive" Renay walked up to them

"Thank you for coming, Lydia's enjoyed it as much as I have. I'm sure she'll be nattering away about it for a few more weeks" Sage smiled in reply and walked towards the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality" With that they then left, leaving Elijah and Renay to themselves.

She kicked off her heels and pushed them to the side. She filled her glass with the remaining contents of her wine and then sat on the sofa. Elijah admired as she pulled the hair grip that was holding up her long black hair in a bun. He breathed deeply before sitting beside her, her brown eyes watching him closely.

"I'll write letters from now on. She's old enough to write a few things herself" She took a sip of her wine, her red lipstick staining the glass.

"You know I don't want to be a father figure to her. I just want to know she's safe" She nodded at his words before pulling her knees up beside her.

"If you told Sage and Finn about us…have you told anyone else?" Elijah gulped, what did she mean.

"Excuse me?" Renay's eyes widened as she realised how she worded her question.

"Me and Lydia…does Klaus know?" Slightly relieved he shook his head.

"I wouldn't tell him ever…And if he ever brought harm to either of you, there would be hell to pay" She smiled and then rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"As much as I love that little girl…I have no love life" She laughed slightly "It doesn't matter though…I have everything I desire"

As Elijah breathed he inhaled her scent of Coco Channel, she'd become such a lady since she got Lydia. Her black dress was crimpled and was slowly rising up her leg whilst she drifted off into an intoxicated sleep. Carefully he took the wine that was almost slipping from her soft hands, and then lifted her into his arms. Laying her onto her bed he lifted the blanket over her shoulders, and then placed a kiss on her sweet lips. Although she stirred she didn't notice it.

Walking through the house he quietly stepped into Lydia's bedroom. He couldn't help but notice the contrast from her last bedroom, the walls were pale pink but not too much that it was sickly. As he stepped closer he saw the photograph of her mother, he sighed in shame before placing his hand in his pocket. When pulling his hand back out he placed a small bow beside her cot with a note attached. Without a sound he left the house, with a deep breath he left the street. Not knowing when he'd return.

* * *

Renay's head ached from her hangover, Lydia was still peacefully asleep. Grabbing a large glass of water she walked in to check on her little girl. Noticing a small box and note she lifted it up to read.

_To Renay and Lydia, _

_Happy Birthday, I forgot to give this to you at dinner. I don't know when I'll be back in England so this is goodbye for now._

_Elijah_

A sweet smile crossed her lips as she opened the little box, a small crystal engraved butterfly. She shut the box as Lydia stirred and opened her bright eyes.

"Morning darling" She lifted her up and walked through to the bay window. They stared out at the beautiful sunny day, as she stood there she touched her lips and remembered. She smiled once more and watched as Lydia played with her toys.


	3. Letters

Chapter 3: Letters

It'd been 2 years since Lydia had last seen Elijah, although she never got replies anymore she still wrote to him every month. Deep down she knew something was wrong, why would someone so noble break his promise? She was 18 now and she knew about what happened, and even came to feel sympathy for him. She remembered the last time he visited was when she was 16; he took her to prom as no-one asked her. She was very lonely at her school, concentrating on her studies more than her social life wasn't fun but she walked out of the school gates with A's and B's. She remembered prom clearly in her mind, her final chance to stick two fingers up at her bullies and haters. She was glad Elijah took her, watching her school bullies drool over his dashing looks was comical.

She sat down at her desk and began to write her letter to him, she hoped she'd hear from him soon. After all he was the only male role model in her life, sometimes even a father figure. She began to laugh to herself thinking about prom, when Elijah turned up at their house with a beautiful dress. She always knew he was trying to make it up to her, but she never knew why until 2 weeks ago. But she wasn't mad at him, she was grateful that he didn't just abandon her.

_Dear Elijah,_

_We miss you dearly and we hope to see you soon. I know you've stopped replying to my letters and I don't understand why, but I thought I'd write anyway. Before I go to University I've decided to travel, possibly meet you somewhere? Renay doesn't really want me to leave, but I guess she's just worried about me, but I'll be fine I promise. I hope to hear from you soon as I'm getting quite worried. Wherever you are I hope that you're ok._

_Lots of Love Lydia xxx_

She enclosed her letter and placed it to the side before changing out of her pyjamas. Wrapping her curls into a quick messy bun, she packed her brown satchel; her phone, purse, vervain and of course the letter. Looking into the mirror she tied the necklace Elijah gave her around her neck. She walked into the living room where Renay was hovering around; placing the satchel handle over her body she called out to her.

"I'm going to the post office…do you need anything?" Renay shook her head and continued to tidy the house.

Walking down the street she'd lived her whole life she couldn't help but feel paranoid. After all knowing about the supernatural you cannot help but watch your back. She felt as if she had been followed all week, to the shops, her friends and even through parks and public gardens. But maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Walking down the eeriest side streets her mind became even more anxious. She looked behind her, nothing. As she turned her head forward she screamed. A young man stood in front of her, staring at her intensely.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he stepped closer, opening the flap of her satchel she held onto the vervain. She waited until he attacked before fighting back, he could've been just a creepy human.

"I'm not going to hurt you…If I did I wouldn't last a day" She frowned in confusion as he reached into his pocket. Pulling his hand out she noticed he was holding two letters.

"Elijah sent this for you…And this is for Renay" Taking the envelopes she began to read through the letter.

_Dearest Lydia,_

_I apologize for not replying sooner to your letters. I am well and I hope that you are also, but I urge you not to write anymore letters. It's for your safety and Renay's. Finn and I are having serious problems with our brother Niklaus, and we've both decided for your safety that you must be kept away and that all ties connected to us must be cut. I hope you understand and that this situation will end sooner than expected. Do not trust anyone after this letter. I have compelled the vampire that will deliver this letter not to hurt you. I do not know when or if I'll see you again._

_Elijah_

After reading the letter she looked up again, the man was gone. She sighed and then turned back on herself.

Walking through the front door she undid her bun, her brown curls rolling down her shoulders. Retreating to her bedroom she threw her satchel onto the floor and flopped onto her bed. She read the letter once again whilst listening to her favourite album. Once enclosing it yet again she looked around her room, at the various posters of Placebo and Brain Molko. She sighed, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. She knew things that average humans didn't, and how would she continue a normal life knowing of the supernatural? A tap on the door took her away from her thoughts, turning down the music she got up and answered her door. Renay stood at the door frame.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you? Anyway your dinner is ready…"

Lydia nodded and began to follow, but then remembered. Running back into her room she searched through her bag for the letter from Elijah that was for Renay.

"Nay…This is from Elijah"

She passed the letter to her and then sat at the dining table to eat her dinner. Renay scanned the letter and quickly sat down.

"You had your vervain didn't you?" Lydia nodded in reply.

Renay sighed with relief; putting the letter back in its envelope she joined her daughter at the table. Although she put on a happy face the contents of the letter couldn't escape her mind, she wanted to help him but she needed to keep Lydia safe.


	4. The Lost Will Become Found

Chapter 4: The Lost Will Become Found

Another year past but there was no news from Elijah, and this worried Renay very much. She remembered his letter as if it was yesterday.

_Dearest Renay,_

_I am sure that you are aware I have many feelings for you. And since that birthday dinner all those years ago I've had to control myself, I don't want you to get hurt and don't want to be a burden to you. I hope that one day it'll be easier and I can see you once more, but with Klaus I very much doubt it. Anyone I care about he will kill or hurt, and I cannot bear the thought of yourself or Lydia being under his influence. On this topic I must report that he is now a hybrid, and I regret that I played my part. He tricked me into believing that I'll be reunited with my family, and was daggered in the process along with Finn. Expect Sage, she will arrive at yours at myself and Finn's orders. She is to protect you and Lydia. _

_Elijah_

The letter was right; Sage arrived at their doorstep a week later, much to Lydia's happiness. And she'd been living with them ever since.

A screech echoed through the house, Renay rushed to the source, only to be relieved and angry. Lydia and Sage were having a water fight in the kitchen. Although in reality Sage was 900 years older they acted like sisters.

"I'm not clearing this up!"

Sage turned towards her and smiled as she splashed the human. Renay opened her mouth in shock and then joined the battle. After a few minutes they were disrupted by a knock on the door. Renay quickly wiped her face with a tea towel and answered the door, Sage was close behind her.

"How can I help you?"

A young woman stood at the door, her hair was brown and in a pixie crop. She held out a letter and then vanished. Renay opened it up and then looked up to the resident vampire.

"It's from Elijah…I'll be in my room"

Sage nodded and then went into her bedroom to get out of her drenched clothes. Although they lived in a bungalow it was quite large and homely. The majority of the house was open plan and for a household of 3 women it was amazing! She flopped onto her bed and sighed, she deeply missed Finn and she hoped to see him soon.

There was a knock on her door as Lydia walked in smiling. She jokingly trotted over with her head bowed. Even though she was sad she couldn't help but laugh at her friend's silliness, she never understood why she was bullied at school.

"Sage you gotta wrinkle…" She winked and then belly flopped onto the bed, Sage lightly slapped her thigh in response. They sat in silence for a while before Lydia began to talk again.

"What was it like to be a vampire?"

Sage laughed and then rolled onto her back.

"It goes through stages…guess it depends on who you spend it with"

Lydia nodded as she listened. There were so many questions.

"Why do the vampires that visit act strange around you?"

"I guess it's because I'm associated with the originals like Finn and Elijah" Lydia looked puzzled

"Are there many Originals?"

"Yes there are 6. Finn, Elijah, Klaus…Kol and Rebekah. Oh and Mikael but he's dead"

"What are the others like?"

"Well…to be honest I hope you don't have to meet them. They don't really like me"

"Why? You're awesome" Sage laughed again but then froze. An ecstatic scream shot through the house, it was soon followed by Renay running into the room with the letter. She jumped onto the bed and shoved the letter into Sage's face, her smile taking up most of her face. Sage laughed to herself as she read the letter; Renay was such an odd character, despite being middle aged now she had just as much energy and craziness at the others.

"A ball?" The vampire gasped and then beamed; she was going to see Finn. The letter contained an invitation to the Mikaelson Ball in 2 months, and flight ticket to America. As Sage read out the letter for Lydia, Renay began to squeal even more.

"There's so much to do! Dresses! We need dresses! Ok is there any diets that take affect within 2 months?"

The two young women rolled their eyes at her and then left the room to leave her to her jabbering. Lydia was so excited, she hadn't seen Elijah in such a long time and she'd never travelled abroad. She wondered if she'd meet 'the originals' or bump into a holiday flame? Either way she knew she'd never forget.

* * *

Lydia entered her bedroom and decided to think about what she could do on her travels. This Mystic Falls didn't sound exciting as New York, California or even Florida but if Elijah liked it there she had to try it. As she became lost in thoughts she played out some music and danced and sang along to the lyrics.

"Remember me when you're the one who's silver screen. Remember me when you're the one you always dreamed. Remember me when everyone's noses start to bleed. Remember me, special needs"

She twirled around the room thinking about who she would dance with, she belted out the chorus.

"Just 19 and sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour. Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour!"

Throughout the song she spun letting the music and words control her body. At the end of the song she flopped onto her bed and sighed; as she got older their songs made much more sense. And hopefully she'd have some more memories that she could link with these songs.

* * *

Special Needs~ Placebo


	5. A Ball Of Beginnings

Chapter 5: A Ball of Beginnings

Lydia, Sage and Renay lingered by the door of the Mikaelsons' mansion. They prepared themselves as the attendees unknowingly walked into the lion's den. Sage breathed deeply and then spoke.

"I cannot enter with you. If they see that you're with me, you may be in danger. I'll enter after you just in case"

The two mortals nodded and then began to slow walk to the entrance, true to her word Sage was behind them.

Arms linked they entered the ball, many eyes darting towards them. Renay held her daughters hand tight until they came across a familiar face. Renay smiled uncontrollably as Elijah walked towards them; he looked as dashing as usual.

"I'm glad you have made it. Is Sage with you?" Renay shook her head.

"She entered a different way"

Elijah fully understood. He felt sympathy for Sage; his brothers and Rebekah were never hostile towards her. The music picked up and Elijah held out his hand towards Renay.

"You're just in time for the dance…Lydia you do not mind if I separate yourselves for a moment?"

Lydia shook her head and then made her way to the seating area. Looking towards the door at the newcomers she saw a young woman between two men. She smiled; how could anyone be so lucky to arrive with two handsome men? As she looked closer she noticed the discomfort between the three, and no wonder. She decided to grab herself a drink, walking over to the drinks table she felt as if many were watching her. She picked up a glass and poured some punch into it. Suddenly she felt someone brush against her bare shoulders, she knew what it was. This whole place was full of them, vampires; her hand began to shake as they stood beside her pouring themselves a drink.

Taking a quick glance of who it was, she recognised him as one of the men who entered with the young woman. He noticed her anxiousness and stepped back.

"I'm sorry…" His green eyes sent a pleasant shiver through her body. Her heart beat fast as he looked into her face. With her reaction he realized something.

"You know what I am?" Lydia nodded and then quickly walked away.

* * *

Kol stood beside Klaus on the balcony. He smirked intensely as he watched the pathetic humans unknowingly entered, for many, their ends. He looked at the many who'd soon be his victims.

"Such a beautiful buffet tonight brother…"

He noticed the doppelgänger and the two Salvatore's enter, but his eyes then caught something much more interesting. He watched her brown curls bounce on her shoulders as she paced across the room towards the beverage table. Her flame red dress made him addicted immediately.

"Do not create a fuss tonight Kol. With mother's eyes keenly on us, you'll need to behave"

Kol just ignored his brother's words, and continued to stare at the young girl. He was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

Lydia re-seated herself at a spare table, only to realise she was followed. The vampire she'd just bumped into had followed her, where was Sage when she needed her.

"Is this seat taken?" Without control she shook her head, letting him sit beside her. She instantly blamed him for her reckless behaviour.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore"

"I'm Lydia Kingsley" She reached out her hand. Instead of the handshake she was expecting he kissed the back of her hand. She couldn't help but smile a little; she'd never had this sort of attention before.

Suddenly Sage was beside her with her hand on her shoulder. Lydia sighed with relief and Stefan sat back.

"Are you alright Lydia?" She nodded her head as Sage gave a cold look at Stefan. "Shouldn't you be with Elena and your brother?"

Stefan looked towards them happily dancing together. He then shook his head and took a sip from his drink.

"My ex-girlfriend with my brother? I don't think so"

Sage patted her shoulder and then turned away.

"Sage!"

"Don't worry, this one's safe" She then pointed at Stefan "You bring her to harm and I will stake you"

She left once again, leaving her with him. He smiled and rolled his head down.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I don't feed off humans…I didn't mean to startle you like that back there"

"It's ok. I knew I'd bump into one of your kind tonight"

"So how do you know Sage?" Lydia began to feel more comfortable around him, but she couldn't forget what he was.

"She lives with me and…my mum" Wow she thought to herself; did she really call Renay her mother? She looked towards Renay and Elijah slow-dancing in the middle of the room, she then looked towards Stefan.

"Please dance with me…" He raised his eyebrows; but he couldn't refuse someone as beautiful at her. He forgot all about Elena and Damon, all he could think of was her big blue eyes.

They spun around the room, exchanging secrets and laughs. He was glad that for once he didn't have to worry about Elena, he could be himself again. After the dance he led her outside onto the balcony. He admired every bit of her, from her eyes to her perfect brunette curls. They stood in silence and just watched the stars until he sensed there was something wrong, her heart was beating faster and he could feel her panicking.

"Lydia? Are you alright?" She looked towards him with watery eyes that were filled with fear.

"I have to find Elijah! Something's wrong!"

Stefan was even more shocked; this human knew Elijah and Sage? She was more interesting than he once thought. Without another word she sprinted back inside and weaved through the dancers. She looked everywhere but he was no-where. Her breaths quickened, maybe she was imagining things, but she felt something was wrong. Lifting the bottom of her red gown she ran up the stairs and checking in every room. At the end of the corridor she burst in…

* * *

Kol watched carefully as Elijah danced with a witch. He was intrigued; he'd seen that sparkle in Elijah's eyes before, but with Katherine. As the two separated he followed the woman. The feminine scent of Coco Chanel made him squirm with delight, but this one was just a starter. If only his sweet girl would separate herself from the young Salvatore. He was intrigued on why Elijah was so infatuated with her, did they know each other? Her physical appearance was deceiving; she looked much younger than she was. She had jet black hair that was twisted into a perfect up-do, her face was slender and her eyes were so dark they looked completely black. He sensed a change in her; she obviously knew he was hunting her.

"I don't usually go for the older women…but for you I'd make an exception"

She spun around and attempted to spray him with her vervain spray, but he pushed her hand down tightly. Moving his face towards her neck he inhaled her scent and fear. He stroked her soft tanned skin with his fingertips and lustfully looked into her face.

"Kol don't…trust me"

He jolted his head back at her; she knew who he was. His eyes veined, now he was determined.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm in the mood for killing…and you're my first target. And then maybe I'll reserve all my pleasure for the young girl you arrived with?"

As his words trailed off into a smirk he saw something flip inside her eyes; something he didn't expect. He body tensed up in anger as she pointed into his face.

"You dare bring her to harm! And I will make you suffer! Do what you like with me but you keep her out of this!" Her voice was stern and strong but then he realized; mothers instincts.

"I'm guessing she's your daughter then?" She scowled as he caressed her face

"You have a lot of bravery to go up against an original…but she will be mine"

She began to fight back but he pushed her into a dark room. Before she could fight back he'd paralysed her by compulsion and had punctured her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut as he pulled her in onto his lap. She felt dirty and sickened as he stroked her thigh and up to her cleavage. Her mind went crazy, determined to fight back but her magic was blocked. She was helpless like a rabbit frozen in the headlight.

The door burst open and Lydia stood in the doorway. Renay closed her eyes and let the tears flow as she felt Kol's smirk grow across his face. He continued to drink from Renay until Lydia stepped forward. He licked his lips and then forced a kiss onto Renay's quivering lips. He threw her to the ground and straightened his suit. He looked the girl up and down whilst imagining what it'd be like to have his way with her; he took pleasure in the thought of how sweet her blood would be.

"Looks like I've got desert"

She threw objects at him but it only provoked him even more. He listened to the blood rush through her veins and her heartbeat quickening, and all he wanted was her. He bared his fangs and appeared in front of her, she closed her eyes before he could compel her. She was clued up about vampires. She squirmed in his arms and tried to fight back but she hadn't a chance. He pulled her in and kissed her neck passionately and ran his hand down her body. She shivered as his fangs grazed across her neck. She looked towards Renay who was frozen on the floorboards, only her eyes showing the horror she was feeling.

Stefan searched everywhere for Elijah, luckily he was just re-entering the mansion with Finn and Sage. He ran towards them hoping to see Lydia, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Lydia?" Sage quickly asked but he shook his head.

"She was looking for Elijah, one minute she was alright then she just went crazy!" Elijah's eyes bulged he knew what.

"Renay!"

Before any of the others could say anything he was gone. Sage and Finn looked at each other before looking at Stefan.

"We have to find them both…before a family crisis happens"

Kol had been drinking from Lydia for a minute now he was pacing himself, she had to last the night and her body was going cold.

Suddenly Kol was pushed away from her by Stefan; she fell into his arms before passing out. Kol growled as he saw the young Salvatore cradling his prize.

"You're just as annoying as your brother!"

Before he could attack he was thrown into the wall making it crack from the blow. Elijah caught his breath before he saw his precious Renay sprawled across the floor and Lydia unconscious in Stefan's arms. Before he could think he'd pinned his little brother against the wall and allowed his vampire features show. Kol gasped for air as his grip tightened. Sage and Finn burst into the room.

"Elijah! Control yourself"

Finn's comforting voice broke him from his pure rage. He loosened his grip and let his little brother breathe.

"Have I hit a nerve Elijah… your witch is rather delightful…but nothing compares to that one"

To his surprise Elijah spun around and snapped his neck. As his body fell to the ground Elijah ran towards Renay, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. She was able to move now so she crawled into his arms and cried heavily. He stroked at her hair as Sage healed Lydia.

Lydia woke up and was confronted by Stefan's eyes, without control she smiled at him. She looked around the room and then towards Renay.

"Mum..."

Pulling herself up she trotted over to Renay and curled up into her arms, she wanted to go home, this wasn't the trip she was expecting.


	6. A Set-up

_**A/N~ I'm sorry about the late update! But here it is! I am planning to write more for this one, but writing for all my active stories can be difficult. Not sure if I should change the rating to M, this will mainly be to do with KolxLydiaxStefan. But it depends if that's how you want the story to go, so please review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: A Set-up

Lydia bolted up in panic, where was she? As her vision cleared she noticed she was somewhere new, looking down she noticed she was in a huge bed. The covers were a blinding white as the sunlight shone on them. Her curls weren't as neat as they were the night before, they were frizzed and tangled. Unusual as she always plaited her hair; and then it hit her. The ball…Stefan…Renay being drained. She leapt out of bed and ran to the door but it was locked. Passing a mirror she saw that her make-up had ran down her face. She tried to open the door once more, but more violently. She banged and kicked at the wooden frame before collapsing to the ground, hyperventilating against the carpet.

Suddenly the door swung open Elijah's face filled with concern as he saw her crouched on the floor whimpering. He ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Lydia it's ok!"

Her teary eyes looked up to see his face. She rested her head against his chest and continued to whimper.

"Why was the door locked?"

"Bad habit from living with my siblings"

A slight smile crossed her face before she rubbed her eyes, black smudged across her fingers.

"I look a mess…" She then remembered about Renay "Is Renay?"

"She's fine. But promise me you won't leave this house until its safe"

Lydia nodded and slowly stood up with aid from Elijah. He sat her down on the bed and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please don't leave the house…especially without someone with you. Just promise me that"

She nodded immediately as Elijah hugged her tightly before walking towards the door.

"Who was he? The one who bit us" Elijah sighed and looked towards the ground.

"My brother Kol…Just stay in the house until I can work something out"

"Ok Wijah!" She beamed a smile at him to break the tension, luckily it worked. "I'm gunna sort myself out and then come downstairs"

After he left the room Lydia walked into the bathroom. Whilst looking in the mirror she grazed her fingers over where she'd been bitten, the marks invisible. She wondered how that was possible, she remembered clearly. The way his fangs felt on her neck before he plunged them into her, the shiver that engulfed her body.

Stefan sat beside the fire shoving shots of whiskey down his throat, he needed it. He hated living in his own home now and defiantly at the moment. All he could hear was the grunts and groans from his brother and Elena. The bitterness and anger soon tailed off into the thoughts of Lydia, her shockingly bright blue eyes and her cute dimples. For a moment he forgot all about what was happening in the room above.

A quarter of the way through the bottle there was a tap at the door. Obviously whoever it was could hear the lovers from upstairs. Stefan grumbled as he dragged himself onto his feet and slowly walked towards the door. Opening the door he was faced by Sage's uncomfortable face, which was understandable.

"Is this a bad time? Anyway I would like you to come and see Lydia"

"No it's a perfect time actually. Does she want to see me?"

"Well I don't know, but we need to speak with you. And I thought it'd be nice for her"

Stefan nodded in reply and put the bottle to the side before walking outside to join her. He went to speak as they walked towards the car but she shook her head. They drove in silence until they reached a large house in the outskirts of Mystic Falls. It was a similar size to the Boarding House but was white like the Mikaelson Manor. Sage pulled up close to the entrance and walked in, closely followed by Stefan.

They entered the living area where Elijah and Finn were sitting in deep conversation. Sage cleared her throat to grab their attention before sitting beside her beloved. Elijah turned towards their guest and offered him a seat, Stefan sat at the edge not taking his eyes off of Elijah.

"Why am I here? And why did we sit in silence for the entire journey?"

"We don't want my brothers and sister to find out where we are. It'll be most likely that Kol is going mental…So it's best if she stays here for a while, hopefully he'll forget about her"

"Who is she?"

"Just a girl…"

Stefan smiled as he heard Lydia singing upstairs, but he had no idea what to.

"I know that she's going to get bored stuck in the house especially with the weather being like this. So she can go outside but has to be occupied at all times!"

Stefan nodded along but he didn't understand why. If she was just a girl why was Elijah so worried? Suddenly a middle aged woman walked through, Stefan recognised her from the night before he was sure her name was Renay. She seemed very shaken by the event but sat beside Elijah.

"I need help from a witch…" She muttered into Elijah's ear.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I cannot remove the spell I put on Lydia…My power has gone" Elijah widened his eyes and stood up.

"Can we speak in private please" Everyone left the room leaving them in private.

"You put a spell on my daught…" He froze at his words and bit into his lip.

"She's my daughter too you know! I put a spell on her because I was afraid Klaus would show up! When she's in pain I know immediately and I know where she is…somehow it backfired. That's how she knew Kol had me! I was going to remove it someday but now I can't!" Her eyes weld up so he pulled her into his arms.

"I do not understand…how can your magic disappear?"

"For your power to stay constant you need to practise…since Lydia I never did. But the spell needs to be removed; we even know each other's emotions. And I don't particularly like that! Especially now she likes Stefan and you and me are together if you catch my drift…"

"So do you always now her feelings?" Renay nodded

"I know that right now she's listening to the acoustic version of Blind by Placebo…She always cries at that song" Elijah widened his eyes.

"That's creepy…Ok I'll call one of the witches"

He walked out of the room and dialled the numbers immediately. Renay sighed, she was so embarrassed. She never was a powerful witch but it still hurt that she couldn't even do a simple spell.

After an hour of making herself how she saw presentable, ran began to run down the stairs humming along to the songs she'd just been listening to. Her curls bounced as the hopped down the steps, she pushed her Ipod into her jean shorts that she'd paired with her favourite pink converses. Quarter of the way to the bottom she saw Stefan looking up at her, she gasped and tripped. Before hurting herself she was caught bridal style in his strong arms, her heart fluttered as her eyes caught with his.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that…"

"No, no it's alright. I should've looked where I was going…thank you by the way" She smiled up to him as he carefully placed her down. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Elijah burst into the room with Renay. She was obviously trying not to laugh; this bond was getting really annoying.

"Lydia!" Elijah walked up to her and hugged her tightly before standing back to look at Finn and Sage. "Me and Renay need to sort something out…we'll be away overnight" Finn furrowed his brows and then replied.

"I and Sage needed to do something tonight. We're meeting mother outside of town?"

Lydia bit into her lip at the awkwardness. She then put one of her earphones into her ear and slowly left the room and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she grabbed the carton of juice and began to drink from the bottle. As she shut the fridge door she saw Stefan standing right beside it. She jumped.

"Can you stop doing that please? I've already fallen down the stairs! And I don't particularly want any incidents in the kitchen…" As he laughed he bit into his lip, making her tense immediately, did he even realize how hot he was?

"I was just letting you know that Finn and Sage have gone out, and Elijah and Renay are going to be away for the night. So it's just you and me" He smiled before leaving the room, leaving her on borderline of giggles. She then remembered about the bond between herself and Renay, so she tried to calm herself. That's the last thing she needed.

* * *

Kol paced angrily around his room, he was furious. His well-planned meal was destroyed by the younger Salvatore and his wretched older brother. He hated them both! And to top it off he had an hour scolding session from Esther with his sister sniggering in the room next door. Who cares he hated them all! He felt his blood boil as he continued to pace in the little witch prison his mother banished him to. Not wise, he wasn't a little boy anymore! He was a heart-less, ruthless, psychopathic original vampire and he was being treated like a human child. He clenched his fists so tight that his short nails even began to break his skin. Letting out a desperate roar he began to smash against the barrier, throwing objects that were within around. He turned his head over his shoulders to see his brother's emotionless face turn into pure amusement.

"Not wise to be in my company Nik…"

Klaus looked at the mess that had been created and shook his head displeasingly.

"I told mother that this wouldn't work"

"Well since I'm your favourite brother and you're free, would you mind in paying mother a visit and ringing her neck?"

Klaus's eyes widened, he knew Kol was unpredictable but this was something else. He never expected him to say anything like that, after all he watched Kol when he was small always following mother like a lost puppy.

"Or better yet bring me that blue eyed beauty so I can finish what I started!"

Klaus placed his arms behind his back and began to walk up to his little brother's cage.

"I'll negotiate with mother about you're early release. I don't really care about this girl. But it depends if you calm down"

Kol rushed up to the barrier wall so he could place his face closer to his brothers, narrowing his eyes he began to snarl lowly.

"Get me out of here or I will kill your little blood bag!"

Klaus smirked once more in realizing that he'd be in there much longer than anticipated. Without responding he left the room, Kol shouting after him.

As the door shut Kol flopped to the ground, resting his arms over his knees he began to think of his little blue eyed beauty. Her determination, her scent, everything, he wanted her now. There was something about her that ensnared him. She was human and he was sure of it, but there was something different.


	7. Nightmare

"It's a simple enough spell, but it will take it out of you. You will need to stay the night away from her" The witch stated as she shut her grimoire. "Shall we start straight away?" Renay nodded and held onto Elijah's hand, as the witch stood up. "You two will need to be separated, just in case of a backfire"

Renay then followed the woman into a separated room. She couldn't deny she was scared; she began to regret performing the spell in the first place.

* * *

Lydia sat curled up on the sofa whilst she played with her curls. She wasn't sure where Stefan disappeared to; he was probably eating bunnies somewhere. Chuckling to herself at how calm she was with him, she changed the channel. There was nothing on and despite the grand house the reception was shit.

Turning off the television she chucked the remote to the side and stretched, running her hands through her hair as she did. She wondered when everyone would get back; being home alone in a large house can be creepy especially knowing that there's a vampire out there hunting you down. Suddenly Stefan strolled into the room; she quickly realized that the way she was stretching pushed out her cleavage, so she quickly stopped.

"Do you want anything to eat? Pizza maybe?" He smiled as he spoke, making her melt. He was so hot, how could his ex leave him?

"Yeah sure! Just a margarita please" He nodded and then left to room to order the take away. "Snap out of it Lydia!" She whispered to herself before dragging herself upstairs.

She flopped down on her bed and put on some music as she changed into lounge pants and a vest. Twisting her hair into a messy bun she began to sing along to the lyrics.

"C'est le malaise du moment. L'épidémie qui s'étend. La fête est finie on descend. Les pensées qui glacent la raison. Paupières baissées, visage gris. Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit. On ouvre le loquet de la grille! Du taudis qu'on appelle maison" She spun around the room, knowing every word by heart.

Stefan was walking up the stairs as he heard her; he noticed the door was slightly open so he stepped closer. He knew what she was saying but he was sure that she didn't. Once the song ended she flung the door open and screamed. She slapped his arm and scowled.

"Stefan Salvatore stop being such a creeper!" He began to laugh at her as she barged past him.

"I was only going to tell you that the food's here….And I'm not a creeper, your just not paying attention" She turned her face towards him and scowled.

"You are! Three times today you've scared me shitless! Now stop it" She ran down stairs but was beaten by Stefan, she screamed again as he appeared in front of her. "Four times!" He began to laugh and then walked into the kitchen. She followed him and poured herself a drink. "Do you want one?" He shook his head and walked into the lounge carrying the food. They sat and ate until Stefan broke the silence.

"Do you know what you were singing?"

"Well you're either curious or know French…which is it? I know what the song is about…there's an English version" She took a bite of the pizza and watched him.

"I know a bit of French…some Italian too" She smirked

"With a name like Salvatore it doesn't surprise me" There was a silence before she continued to speak "How did you become a vampire then?"

"How are you so calm about it?" She smiled before taking a sip from her drink.

"I dunno….I've lived with Sage for ages…and I've known Elijah and Finn since I was a baby. It doesn't bother me! So tell me!" He sighed before looking deep into her bright blue eyes.

"Well I fell in love with a girl, who turned out to be a vampire. She fed me and my brother her blood because she loved us both…And she got found out, and when we tried to save her we got shot"

"Is falling in love with the same girl a recurring thing?" Stefan smiled and looked into her eyes longingly.

"I hope not…" Lydia blushed and quickly looked away from his gaze. "So what about your love department?" She laughed and shook her head.

"I have none…"

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Stefan raised his eyebrows, he couldn't believe it.

"Nope, never been kissed either…" She bit into her lip and closed her eyes; she wished she didn't just say that. He didn't seem to notice and continued to drink his whiskey.

"How come?" He asked without looking at her. She rubbed her arm awkwardly; she'd never spoken about this to anyone.

"No-one's ever like me" Stefan began to cough on his drink; she jumped to his side "Are you alright?" He nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, thank you. I just can't believe it…You're beautiful" Her eyes widened and she began to feel her cheeks blush.

"T-Thank you…" She didn't really know how to react. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…that was too forward…" She shook her head before moving towards him, she pressed her lips against his. She bolted back and stood up, placing her hand on her head.

"I'm so sorry Stefan!" She ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

As she entered Stefan appeared in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek before pulling her close to him. He looked into her now widened blue eyes. He could hear her heart beat faster as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He smacked his lips against hers, her hand going to his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her body. He ran his tongue across her lip, before she granted him permission to introduce his tongue. He could tell she was new to this but he didn't care, he pulled away and smiled. She smiled and giggled.

"So that's what it's like?" He nodded "Wow" She then remembered the bond "Uh-oh"

"What's wrong?" He frowned as she covered her mouth with her fingers.

"The bond between me and Renay…I hope she didn't know" Stefan bit into his lip and laughed as she began to giggle again. "That will be an awkward conversation…I'm sorry for ruining the moment" He shook his head.

"You didn't. Come on let's go watch something…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the lounge.

They spent the rest of the night watching whatever was on. Soon Lydia fell asleep in his arms, he watched her for a moment before carefully lifting her up in his arms. He carried her upstairs and into her room, placing her gently onto her bed. He kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving her to sleep.

*Dream*

**Lydia opened her eyes slowly; it was still night-time. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, she didn't understand how she was awake. Looking at her phone she realized it was 2am, she then grumbled and flopped back into her pillows.**

"**Hello darling…" She bolted up and looked towards the shadow in the corner that soon morphed into a figure. His English accent was unmistakable, he'd found her. "You think you could hide forever?" He appeared by her bed, his haunting brown eyes piercing through hers.**

"**Elijah!" She called out but he grabbed her throat, pulling her closer to his face. **

"**He cannot hear you my sweet" She began to shake uncontrollably as he pushed her against the furthest wall.**

"**STEFAN!" She screamed hoping anyone would come and save her, but no-one came. He pinned her against the wall, inhaling her scent. "ELIJAH!" She screamed with all her might but he pressed his index finger against her quivering lips. **

"**No-one can hear you" She whispered in her ear, she gasped for breath as she felt his body grow closer to hers. Placing his hand on her hip he pulled her closer, they were face to face. "You are beautiful…" He crashed his lips against hers, forcing the intimate kiss onto her. She cried as his hands roamed her body, he finally pulled back. His vampire features showing she screamed. He plunged his fangs into her neck, and drained her. Her body was being shook but not by Kol.**

"**Lydia! Wake up!" It was Stefan voice, but she couldn't see him. "LYDIA!" **

Her eyes burst open and saw Stefan about her, his hands on her shoulders. His face was full of concern as he pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh! It's alright…it was just a dream" He whispered into her ear.

"He hurt me Stefan!" Stefan stroked her head as she cried into his chest.

"Just go back to sleep…Elijah will be back in the morning"

"What if I have that dream again?" He kissed her forehead

"You won't…trust me" She nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing calmed as he cradled her, he moved her back down and lay beside her. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep again. But this time he changed her dreams, and this time she slept peacefully.


End file.
